


Bunnies And Babysitters

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [36]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, sheer fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader is Joanna’s sitter and Bones is completely amazed at how good you are with his daughter.





	Bunnies And Babysitters

“Alright, Jo. What will it be tonight?” You asked, picking up the pile of her current favorite bedtime stories. Normally, you weren’t here so late, but Len had had a surgery that was going late so your babysitting duties were extended a few hours. You didn’t mind much; Joanna was a well-behaved girl and you’d make a little extra money. It’s not like you had any big social plans anyway. 

Joanna pointed to the light yellow book in the middle of the stack. 

“Rabbit Hill!” She proclaimed. “I want to hear where Little Georgie went!” 

“Oh, great choice!” You agreed, opening the book. 

“Where did you leave off?” You asked, flipping through the pages. The beautiful black and white illustrations were bringing back memories of your childhood and listening to the story on audiobook over and over again.

“The part where Mother was worrying and Father was talking and talking and talking,” she said eagerly.

“Okey-dokey.” You found the chapter and began reading, quickly becoming as much immersed in the story as much as Miss McCoy. 

A weary Leonard arrived home twenty minutes later, dragging himself inside with all the rest of the energy he had left. Hearing voices in Joanna’s room, he tiptoed down the hall and peeked through the partly open door to see and hear you reading in Uncle Analdas’s grumpy drawl.

Joanna was wrapt, chin resting in her hands as she gazed between you and the book. The sight made him forget his weariness and couldn’t tear his eyes away. He was incredibly grateful to have finally found a trustworthy, responsible, babysitter that actually got along with his daughter. (Joanna was known to be incredibly picky about such things.) 

“Y/N,” Joanna suddenly asked, as you finished the chapter, “Uncle Analdas is my favorite.” 

“Why’s that, Jo?” You asked. 

“Because he kinda reminds me of daddy—grouchy and wise and really messy.” 

Leonard had to choke back a snort of amusement. Leave it to kids to be brutally honest. 

You chuckled at Joanna and tucked her into bed, handing over her favorite stuffed animals. 

“Oh, I don’t think your dad’s Quite that messy,” you laughed. 

“Have you seen his office?” Joanna retorted. “It’s piles and heaps of stuff all over the place. No one can sit anywhere.”

“Hey, are you spilling my dirty secrets?” Leonard suddenly spoke up, causing Joanna to bounce up and you to quickly straighten up. 

“Daddy!” Jo cried, enthusiastically hugging him when he’d sat down on her bed. You began to back away slowly, torn between awkwardness and affection at seeing the happy reunion. It made your heart squeeze a bit with hoping you could have this kind of scene with your own family. 

“Hey!” Joanna suddenly ordered. “You can’t leave without saying good bye, Miss Y/N!” 

“Yeah,” Leonard put in, looking at you with a grateful warm expression that made your heart flutter. “No sneaking off just yet. I’ve got to settle things up with you.” 

“Alright,” you agreed faintly, giving Joanna the requested farewell hug. 

“See You next time, Miss Y/N!” Joanna said. “I had fun today!” 

You smiled at the little girl looking at you with big hazel eyes just like her dad’s.

“So did I, Jo. Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite.” 

You slipped out of the room to a sleepy giggle and Jo saying, “I like her Daddy. I wish she could be here always.” 

You blushed to yourself as you gathered your things in the darkened living room. Oh, yes, you’d thought about that secretly more than a few times. Len was not exactly hard on the eyes, in addition to being a complete sweetheart and doting Dad. The grumpiness was more a part of his sometimes cynical personality than genuine bad temper. 

Leonard soon reappeared in the kitchen, still smiling. 

“You’re so good with her, Y/N. I’m really sorry to be so late. Probably wrecked your Friday night plans.” 

He was pulling out his checkbook and writing out your payment as he spoke. 

“No worries,” you told him. “I rarely go out unless it’s with friends. There’s no one in the picture.” 

You wished you hadn’t said that. He’d think you were coming on to him! Trying to hide your cringe, you meekly took the check and glanced at it, eyes widening at the amount. 

“You weren’t THAT late, Len!” You blurted. “This is too much!” 

He’d paid you an extra twenty dollars beyond the hourly rate you’d stayed. 

He shook his head. 

“Not at all, considering what you’ve done. Do you know how long I’ve searched to find someone like you? You go over and above your duties every single time and Jo is much happier now. You’ve made our lives better. There’s no way I could repay you for that.”

Your mouth went dry and your heart started to pound at the way he looked at you when he was saying this. He wasn’t just talking about the babysitting anymore. 

“Um…..forgive me if I’ve misread this or am being too forward,” you began nervously, “but Joanna isn’t the only McCoy I’d enjoy hanging out with. Maybe sometime we could have coffee?”

He looked at you for a second, then grinned softly. 

“I’d like that, Y/N. I’ve been tryin’ to think of how to ask you without freaking you out. Wasn’t sure you’d be interested.” 

“It would hard NOT to be interested,” you admitted, cheeks heating again. “You’re a pretty likable guy.” 

“Let’s hope you’re still sayin’ that once you’ve become more acquainted with me, Y/N,” he said, eyes twinkling as he showed you to the door.


End file.
